Never Leave Me
by Halo Vengeance
Summary: From the first moment he saw her, he knew. She was his. As long as he was around, no one would ever touch a hair on her head. She was his reason. She was his life. And she didn't even know his name. Rated M for later chapters. Review!x
1. Chapter 1: Innocence

Never Leave Me

'_As long as daisies are blue_

_I shall love you forever'_

_He whispers as she screams_

_Her tears drowned in loneliness_

_He doesn't want to, nor will he ever_

_But he knows that he must_

_So he takes one last look_

_And sails off to his destiny_

_Where she will be_

_Forever waiting_

_For her soul to come home_

Chapter 1: Innocence

The gentle moonlight gleamed through the dormitory windows as the dark night draped over the world. The black shadows dance eerily on the grey stone wall and the air was scarily silent. Unbeknown to the sleeping pupils of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a girl with silky silvery white waves slowly walked through the castle door and into the dark entrance hall. Her translucent pale skin was illuminated by a single candle as she approached the man who appeared to have been waiting for her arrival. He was dressed all in black and his shoulder length black greasy hair fitted in with his attire tremendously. He too was holding a candle and he was stood next to another door to the left side of the large room. Her footsteps seemed to echo around the walls in a lonely manner. She stopped a bout two feet away from the man and beamed up at him with her black eyes.

"Miss Halo Angel, I presume." The man looked the girl up and down before nodding in approval. "I am professor Snape and I will be the head of the house that you have been put into by the sorting hat. Your house is called Slytherin and if you would kindly follow me, I will lead you to you house's common room and dormitory." He turned on his heel and opened the door, allowing her to enter the marble corridor before him. The paintings that hung on the wall were moaning at first but after taking one glance at the girl, they became oddly silent and gazed after her. She graciously smiled at each and every one of them whilst swiftly following after her new professor. They reached a large painting of a youthful looking man dressed in an eighteen hundreds style formal wear and behind him was another portrait of what looked like a spitting cobra.

"Sea serpent." Professor Snape said curtly and the artwork moved to the side revealing a small and dark passage way. The girl once again followed the man through the passage way and into a large and extremely plush room. There were emerald green leather couches in the canter of them room that were facing an extravagant looking fire place that must have been centuries old. Halo could not believe her eyes at the amount of detail carved into the stone of the fire place. She was amazed by the magnificent chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. The floor was marble as were the walls. She did not have too much time to look at her new common room as she followed Snape up a spiral staircase that obviously led to the dormitories. The corridor forked and they traveled down the right hallway. They stopped abruptly at the first door and Snape turned around to face his new student.

"Unfortunately, as you have arrived half way through the school year, there were no shared rooms left so you have been given a room all to yourself. That would usually be considered a good thing but your room is also extremely close to the boy's dormitories and therefore you may be kept up all night by some of their ludicrous behavior."

"That is quite all right professor, I'm sure I'll be able to handle them." He paused and for a brief second, the greasy professor smiled at the beautiful young girl, but only for a second. He opened the door and turned on the lights with his wand.

"I'll leave you to it, Miss Angel. I shall send for you during breakfast so I can give you your time table and assign someone to point you in the right direction. He stood still for a moment as if pondering something before speaking once again. "Goodnight Miss Angel, I hope you find your accommodations up to your standards." And with that he turned away from her and walked back the way that they had come, not looking back once. Halo smiled to herself before entering her new room. She closed the wooden door behind her and took in her new surroundings. There was a mahogany queen sized bed in the centre of the room that had green and silver sheets covering it with the Slytherin 'S' printed onto them. There were two matching bed side tables next to the bed along with a large desk and a chest of drawers. There were two doors leading off the left side of the room and Halo soon discovered that one was an ensuite bathroom while the other was a walk in wardrobe. All of her clothes and belongings had already been put away in the room except for her 'personal' and private possessions which were safe in the black tote bag that was slung over her shoulder. She breathed in and smiled once again before chucking her bag on the emerald couch that was lined against the right wall of the room and she began to undress starting with her black skinny jeans and green oversized tee shirt. After brushing her already pearly white teeth and combing her silver hair, she climbed into the bed that was far too big for her. She looked around the room and sighed. Changes needed to be made.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The tormenting pitter patter on the window panes seemed as though it would never stop as the morning air crept into the stone castle. The scent of dew tickled Halo's nostrils as the light shone through the mesh curtains of her dorm. She knew it was far too early for her to be getting up and ready for her first day of lessons, but something pulled her up and out of bed as if she had to be somewhere. The pale girl threw on a pair of jeans and a baggy green tee shirt before forcing her black eyes to look at the silver clock that rested on the wall above her desk. It was four thirty and she was as wide awake as ever. She groaned as she knew that this would mean that she would be extremely tired later on that day. Still, she knew it couldn't be helped. Halo was surprised to see that the rain had stopped and the world beyond her window looked rather, well peaceful. She gazed out at the black lake and noted how irrevocably beautiful it was at this time in the morning. She grabbed her sketchpad and pull over hoodie, before heading out into the winter morning.

The castle was in silent perfection as Halo hurriedly made her way to the school grounds. She found herself running along the slippery grass until eventually reaching the edge of the icy waters. She ran to the edge of the decking before sitting down casually at the end of it, her feet dangling off of the edge. She sat there and simply stared out at the beautiful landscape before her for what seemed like hours before pulling out her sketchpad and drawing everything that she could see.

"What are you doing here?" Halo was so startled that she almost fell into the depths of the lake but a soft hand gripped her arm tightly and gently hoisted her up. She was looking into the eyes of a girl who looked about her age, seventeen. The girl had long blonde hair not quite as white as Halo's but still quite light. The girl's pale skin was wrapped in a bright blue anorak and a yellow knitted scarf. "I never see people out here at this time," The girl seemed somewhat uneasy around Halo.

"I was just sketching. It's the perfect time and place to do it. No noise, the sun rising. It is truly beautiful. I'm Halo by the way." Halo gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"I'm Luna." The girl whispered and steam came from her mouth.

"Anyway Luna, what were you doing out here this time in the morning." The two girls began to walk back to the grounds side by side.

"I love it out here; it is the perfect time to see the water pixies." Luna grimaced as if to regret what she had just said.

"That's really cool! Have you seen any? Would you show me? I could draw them!" Luna stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Halo.

"You really shouldn't be talking to me." Luna told her, her voice covered in sincerity.

"Why on earth not?!"

"Because you're a Slytherin and you're beautiful. It's your first day and you really don't want to be making the wrong first impression to your House mates. Plus no one from Slytherin ever talks to me; they all think I'm loony." The sadness in this lonely girl's voice clawed at Halo's heart.

"Listen to me, you've only just met me so please don't assume that I follow the crowd. You are not loony, you are beautiful and I couldn't care less about what any of my 'house mates' think. They will just have to like it or lump it, either way I would appreciate you being my friend. I would like to start today's lessons knowing at least one person in my class." Luna looked as though she were about to cry and before Halo knew anything about it, she was pulled into a tight embrace by her new friend. After about a minute, they pulled apart and Luna was beaming at Halo.

"Anyway, how do you know I'm new?"

"Everyone has been talking about the new girl coming for weeks! You have been the topic of everyone's conversations since November!" Halo's heart sank.

"Great, exactly what I need. Everyone knowing who I am." She sighed and let her head loll to the side. Luna put an arm on her shoulder as they both began to walk back to the castle.

"It will be okay, just act like you don't even know they're there. That's what I do and it often works." The two girls walked inside the stone corridors before promising to meet before breakfast and hugging goodbye. Halo went back to her dorm with a smile on her face. At least she had one friend, and she could tell that they were going to be good ones. Halo needed Luna just as much as Luna needed Halo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Halo had been staring at the full length mirror for nearly seven minutes. She was wearing her new school robes and she had to check that she looked perfectly presentable. Her natural waves were left untouched and hung about half way down the tops of her arms. The only make up that she had on was her thick black eyeliner; she couldn't stand wearing anything else. Her bag was a plain black over the shoulder but it had lots of badges from all over the world pinned onto the front. She had double checked everything three times and now all that was left to was wait. She had planned to meet Luna in the entrance hall at ten to nine and it was currently twenty to. Her eyes continuously switched from her appearance to the clock on the wall behind her. She just wanted this day to be over with. After what Luna had told her, it seemed as though everyone was expecting her and expectations meant standards and she sure as hell could probably not live up to anyone of those standards. She was at this school to have a normal life. To socialize and study. She was not here to be labeled. She checked the clock again. Quarter to. She nodded in approval of her reflection and headed out of the door and into the busy corridor.

There were a couple of girls dotted around the hallway and each and every one of them stared at Halo briefly, before turning back to their original routines. Halo could hear quite a lot of noise coming from the other end of the spiral staircase. _Good _she thought to herself. Hopefully she could slip by unnoticed by her fellow housemates. It was safe to say her plan did not go accordingly. As soon as the pale girl entered the large common room, basically all of the faces in the room turned to her. _Shit_. She shamefully kept her ead down as she steadily walked to the portrait door on the other side of the room. The chatter started up again as she reached the passage but she could here that the subject of their conversations had all changed to the same thing. _The new girl._ She practically ran up the stairs and into the entrance hall. She had barely been at Hogwarts for ten hours and already, she had been labeled and everyone knew who she was.

"Halo, over here!" Luna's misty voice drifted over to her as she raced across the entrance hall. She turned around to see Luna stood outside a large oak door with a few other people who Halo did not recognize. Halo gulped nervously before heading over to where the small group was standing. They were all smiling at her all except for one boy who was simply stood there and seemed to be gawping at her. She blushed and quickly looked back to Luna who was also beaming at her.

"Hello," Halo said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and Neville," The girl with extremely bushy hair pointed towards a boy with bright red hair who looked like he could not keep his eyes off her and another shorter boy who looked friendly and approachable "And this is Harry," She then pointed towards the boy who had been staring at her. He was quite good looking. He had black messy hair and the most vibrant green eyes that she had ever seen although they were covered by a pair of circular glasses. The three boys said hello.

"Luna here has told us all about you Halo. Shall we go inside?" Halo nodded and they all made their way through the large oak doors and into the Great Hall. Halo gulped once again as they entered the extremely large room. People were looking at her and whispering to their friends and giggling and gawping. She let out a stifled groan as her new acquaintances took seats and the edge of a long table.

"Luna?" Halo leaned over and whispered to her closest friend "Please can we get out of here? I really don't like the attention." Luna looked around surveying the area before nodding and standing up.

"I'm going to go and show Halo around for a bit. We'll see you in potions." They said their goodbyes before scurrying out of the castle.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next is Draco's point of view and that is where the story truly begins. Please tell me what you think. Ideas, Constructive criticism and anything else are all welcome. **

**Yours Forever**

_**нαℓσ νєηgєαη¢є**_


	2. Chapter 2: Obsession

Never Leave Me

_She waits for him to love her_

_But he never quite understands_

_She prays to God that one day he'll notice her_

_But his eyes never linger_

_She wishes that he could realize_

_But his heart is distracted_

_She waits for him to love her_

_But he never does_

Chapter 2: Obsession

Potions had gone well. She had met a couple of other people including Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown. They had all been so welcoming and kind, but Halo still felt like she did not belong. She didn't know why she felt like this, the feeling of loneliness was always in her mind even though she was pretty sure that everyone at Hogwarts was lovely but it just was not right. By the end of their fourth lesson which was transfigurations Halo's head was spinning.

"Are you okay?" Luna's soft voice shook Halo out of her reverie "Divinations is next, it is my favorite subject." Halo groaned, she was _terrible _at divinations.

"I really don't fell well; I think I'm going to go to the nurse." Halo clutched her stomach for dramatic effect.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine. You go to divinations. I'm pretty sure I know where the hospital wing is." Halo did not waste any time before smiling at her friend and darted off down the spiral staircases and down to the ground floor. She was basically running now as she passed several pupils who looked like lost first years. She ran out of the main doors and did not stop until she reached the edge of the forest. She held her hand to her fore head and rubbed small circles around the area of pain that had started about half an hour prior. She was walking absentmindedly into the dark forest, she was not concentrating as she put one foot in front of the other. After about ten minutes of solid walking, Halo sank to the floor and leant against a tree whilst pulling her knees to her chest. The cold violent wind howled around her as she hugged her knees even tighter. She did not know how long she stayed there, it felt like seconds to her but before she knew it, the sky was almost pitch black and the world around her stood still.

"They're all looking for you back at the castle you know." Halo's petite body twitched at the sound of the smooth and sleek voice that came from behind her. She did not even bother to turn around when she answered the boy.

"I was not aware how late it was," she heard footsteps behind her as the boy approached her from behind cautiously.

"I saw you run in here before divinations. You really shouldn't be out here at any time of the day never mind at night. It's not safe. Why are you out here alone anyway?" Halo turned to her left to face him. His pearly grey eyes were transfixed on her as she answered half heartedly.

"I needed space, some time alone to think. It seemed like this would be the last place that anyone would look for me." His platinum blonde hair shone vibrantly in the night's air.

"Where's your robe? You must be freezing!" It was only then that she noticed she was only wearing her fitted shirt, she then remembered leaving her robe and jumper in History of Magic earlier that day. Her body shuddered violently as if the cold air had only just hit her. The boy quickly shrugged out of his own Slytherin robe and draped it over her icy shoulders.

"We better get going, as soon as they realize _I'm_ gone, there will be a search party sent out in no time." He said with a smirk tugging on the corner of his pale lips. He began to get up but Halo quickly grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Can we stay? Just a little bit longer?" His eyes bored into Halo's soul as slowly he nodded and resumed his previous position except this time he was a good few inches closer to her than he was before. "I'm Halo by the way." She broke the un awkward silence between the two pupils.

"Draco Mal-" He cut him self off immediately but Halo did not question his actions. She could feel her eyelids losing the endless battle and slowly she rested her head on Draco's shoulder, letting herself succumb to her dreams.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Halo awoke, she did not open her eyes straight away. Instead, she simply lay in the unfamiliar bed considering the possibilities of where on earth she was at that exact moment in time. She slowly spread her arms out and noted that the bed was extremely bigger than the one in her dormitory and had a rather more comfortable mattress. She gave up and squinted as her eyes fluttered open, pained by the bright light that suddenly flooded her vision. She was right. She had absolutely no bloody clue where she was. The king sized bed she was lead on and the giant Slytherin wall hangings were a completely new sight to her. The room was a lot larger than hers and she could see that a lot of money had gone into this dorm room. Every thing in the room was most exquisite and looked highly fragile. She looked down and saw that she was still dressed, _Thank God._ She had never slept with anyone who she did not know.

"You're up? I didn't want to wake you." She had not noticed the door to her right had opened and Draco was now leaning against the door frame fully dressed and looking sharp. He must have seen Halo's eyes widen as he chuckled before giving an explanation. "Don't worry, I slept on the couch," he gestured over to an extremely comfy looking emerald sofa. "Last night you sort of passed out on me and I didn't know which your dorm room was. Everyone still thinks you're missing but I told Professor Snape about an hour a go what happened and he told all the staff that you had a huge headache and got lost in a secret passageway and ended up at Hogsmeade so you won't get in trouble for that." He smiled at her. Halo somehow got the feeling that the pale boy stood before her did not smile often. She shifted off the end of the bed and walked closer to Draco.

"Thank you…for everything. I should probably be getting back to my dorm now; I have to get my books." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning the handle on the largest door and exiting into the corridor leaving a bewildered Draco left to stare after her. Halo was surprised to see that her own dorm room was only four doors down. She quickly grabbed all of her books, not checking to see what lessons she had that day and power walked out of the common room and up to the great hall. She did not fail to notice that not as many people were staring at her today as she entered the large dining room. She immediately felt someone crash into her giving her a large hug.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Luna's voice was sharp yet breathless. "I went to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey said that you hadn't been in there at all! I got so scared!"

"Luna, calm down. I got lost and ended up in Hogsmeade after I came across a secret passage way. I'm so sorry to worry you but seriously, I'm fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm kind of struggling to breathe." Luna reluctantly let Halo go after squeezing the pale girl tightly once more. The two girls took their seats and they were soon joined by Ron, Harry and Hermione and they fired questions at her. Halo kept her story straight but the looks that Hermione gave her showed her that they did not believe a word of it. Halo did not really mind. She had always believed that the truth was over rated anyway. In Halo's world, fantasies were much better than reality. From when she was just a child, she always had the best of imaginations. She was able to just shut out the world and switch off into her own world.

She saw him enter from the corner of her eye but she did not look at him even though she could feel his pearly grey eyes scorching her skin. She heard Ron pass a comment to Harry about the 'Slytherin Prince' but Halo was not fully paying attention. Instead she was using her wand to create mystical lights that floated in the air and smiling as each one appeared. She still knew that he was watching her, she could feel it. She jumped slightly after someone nudged her gently.

"Halo, we're in care of magical creatures next but you and Harry are in charms so he'll walk you to your lesson. See you later." Ron smiled at her before running to catch up with Hermione and Luna who were halfway out of the door. Halo felt a smile rush to her face. She loved and excelled in charms, it was by far her best subject. She turned around to face the messy haired boy and beamed at him. He returned the gesture before showing her the way to the charm's classroom as promised.

"So Harry, where do your parents live?" They had been chatting whilst walking, getting to know each other. He looked startled when she asked that but he shook his head and answered the apparently oblivious young girl.

"Well, actually I don't live with my parents, I live at my auntie and uncle's instead," Harry was surprised when she did not press the matter of where his parents were. "Listen," Harry stopped Halo and turned her around to face him "I saw Draco Malfoy carrying you back in from the forest last night and I just wanted to say…be careful okay?"

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"It is a well known fact that he is…involved with some dangerous people. You can never let your guards down around a Malfoy." He cautioned softly. Halo nodded and carried on walking.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The continuous smile on Halo's face lit up the dreary classroom as she watched her magic dance in the air. She was enchanted by the crystals that shimmered a few feet above her. Professor Flitwick had really taken a shine to her as he had watched her doing her spells for most of the time. She was miles ahead of all the other pupils. Draco was sat on a desk in the right corner of the room. He was watching Halo intently as she twirled her fingers through her messy hair. He could not help but smile when he saw the happiness smeared over her perfect face. Halo knew he was watching her, but it did not intimidate her or put her down.

"Oi Malfoy?! You got nothing better to do than stalk girls?" Halo heard Harry's voice as he casually walked over to the blonde boy.

"Shut up Scar head! Go meet you mother!"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother; you should be locked up like your father!" There was a loud crunching noise as Draco's fist met Harry's nose. Harry fell on the ground clutching his obviously broken nose "Standing up to the dark lord is suicide, so obviously you're mother could not stand the sight of yo-" Draco stopped when he saw Halo run to Harry's aid. She did not meet her fellow Slytherin's eye once as she helped Harry to his feet. The two began to make their way out of the classroom to make their way to the Hospital wing but Draco tried to follow. He ran out of the classroom door and was about to yell her name but she turned around sharply and bore her eyes into his. She did not once speak but her voice screamed into Draco's mind.

_Monster! _

The pale adolescent stopped dead in his tracks and simply stared after her as she helped Harry down the long and lonely corridor.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry! I know that I said it would be in Draco's point of view but after several failed attempts I decided that continuing it as it was would be better and would keep you waiting a little less longer. This chapter was not as long as the first one and that is simply because I had lots of ideas but could not fit them all in so rather than make a rushed long chapter, I thought this way would work better. **

**Please review! I love hearing what you have to say and your opinions on my story. I plan on giving this story ****at least**__**a good twenty five chapters and the words in each chapter may vary but will definitely be above two thousand words each. So please click that beautiful button and REVIEW!**

**So please click that beautiful button and REVIEW!**

**Yours Forever**

_**нαℓσ νєηgєαη¢є**_

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Vocations

Never Leave Me

_Stone roses lay on my coffin_

_The wind blows _

_And carries one away_

_One rose_

_Left to wither_

_Left to die_

_And forever mourning _

_The loss of its love_

Chapter 3: Vocations

Draco Malfoy held his head in his hands as he slowly thought of solutions to the inexplicably horrible mess he had gotten himself into. He had been given his task by the dark lord himself and when he first started he knew it would not be easy. But as the months drawled past he started to worry as the time began to run out. He had five months left to complete his mission but over the space of seven months he was still in the same place he was when he started. He was scared. He would never admit that to anyone but it was true, he had never been more scared in his life. If he did not complete the task there would be no doubt that he and maybe his mother, would be killed. The dark lord's entire plan rested on the act of Draco succeeding and the pressure was finally beginning to sink into the young boy's shoulders. His whole future had been set out for him from the start. He had no choice or opinion in the course of his life and that was all down to his father. He despised the man. His father had single handedly ruined the lives of the Malfoy family. He never thought it would come to this. As a child, he had always been oblivious to his surroundings. He smiled at the thought of the way things used to be, when he would roam around with all the time and money in the world. People respected him, people worshipped him. But then his surroundings became his life and his childhood years were just a faint memory in his now over occupied mind.

He had never wanted this. He had always expected a family and a job and a big house, just like any other child his age. Then he grew up and his dreams faded and were replaced by his father's expectations. Draco had spent fifteen years of his life being under mimed and overshadowed by Lucius Malfoy. He had somehow never felt good enough for his father and it had killed him. But now the tables had turned; now Draco was the free man and the chosen one of the dark lord whilst Lucius Malfoy was prisoner to the cold and clammy walls of Azkaban. He smiled once more at the thought of his father locked up behind bars, unable to walk around of his own free will. Draco shook his head and decided to stop his trip down memory lane. There were jobs that needed to be done and sitting on the floor and sulking would not get him anywhere. He stood up and brushed the dust off his black and expensive suit before pulling down the red velvet curtain and starting again this time with a smirk placed firmly on his lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Halo spent the rest of the week attempting to avoid the stares that Draco Malfoy was constantly aiming her way. She could always feel the burning sensation of when his eyes were lingering upon her back, but still she tried to ignore it and never once met his alluring gaze. She had discovered that while she excelled in charms and potions, she found history of magic and astronomy to be rather boring and she therefore found her mind wandering. Ever since the 'incident' in charms, Harry and Halo had become quite close friends and well Ron…Ron always seemed to go into a dream world whenever he was around her which usually made Luna and her giggle. She found her self rather enjoying her time at Hogwarts. She was happy for the first time in what felt like a life time, she was truly happy. She had made arrangements to meet up with Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville at four 'o' clock under the clock tower so they could all head down to Hogsmeade as a group to celebrate Ron's birthday but that was two hours away so until then, Halo had decided to explore the castle grounds further and catch up on a little alone time. She sat on a rock in awe as water fairies danced across the lake in perfect unison. Her face lit up as they spun and twirled on the water's edge. She pulled her sketchpad out of her bag and began to draw the dainty little creatures in all their glory.

Halo finished her sketch and put her things back in her bag before standing up and jumping down the rock and onto the soft grass. She led down and inhaled deeply, like she was experiencing everything for the first time all over again. The peaceful air sent rushes of excitement all over Halo's body for no apparent reason. She felt like she had never been this…still, in forever. Her silent revere was disturbed when a voice broke the noise barrier.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" The voice was agitated. Halo opened her eyes to see the pale blonde boy stood over her, his shadow blocking out the sunlight. Halo sat up and lifted herself to her feet.

"It's simple; I do not wish to be associated with someone who sinks that low as to use someone else's parent's death against them." Halo began to walk across the grass and away from Draco but he was much quicker than her and in less than two of he steps, he pulled on her right arm and spun her around to face his pearly grey eyes.

"You don't understand…"

"No, _you_ don't understand! I thought you were different. That night in the clearing you showed a side of you that was worthy of my time, but now…I think you are a pathetic _little_ boy who cares only about himself and _his_ well being!" With that, Halo stomped on her fellow Slytherin's foot and quickly fled the clearing, leaving a very bewildered Draco.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Halo, where have you been?!" Hermione exclaimed as Halo ran towards the group that had gathered under the clock tower as planned.

"Sorry, I got half way here and realized I had left Ron's present."

"You really didn't have to get me anything you know," Ron smiled at Halo as if she was enough of a gift herself.

"Don't be silly, you know that if I had not have got you anything, you would've kicked off," Halo smiled back.

"True," They both laughed before they ran to join the rest of their friends who had grown impatient and started walking already.

They all walked down the hill chatting about nonsense really, school, friends, what they each had gotten for Ron. Halo found herself laughing a lot at what Ron had to say, who was trying to impress the new girl. The first thing they did upon arrival at Hogsmeade was head to the Three Broomsticks where Ron opened all of his presents. A broom cleaning kit from Harry, a Quidditch book from Hermione, a knitted jumper from his mother, a rememberall from Neville, a pair of socks from Luna. Halo passed her silver parcel over the table to where Ron was sitting and waited anxiously as he unwrapped the fine wrapping paper. The whole table became silent as they saw the two pieces of paper that Ron now held in his hand.

"Merlin! Halo, this is too much!" In Ron's hand were two season tickets to any Quidditch team game of his choice.

"It's nothing; seriously my dad just called in a favor that's all. Now if you can just tell me which team you support and you will have a private box at every singe one of their games for the next twelve weeks." Everyone stared at Halo in complete and utter awe. No one knew that her family had those sorts of connections, come to think of it; no one had really ever asked her about her family or life away from Hogwarts. Halo just beamed at them, oblivious to the fact that everyone around her was practically worshipping them in their minds right now. Eventually the chatter started again but the subject of conversations was mostly different this time. Ron scribbled down his favorite team and handed Halo the piece of parchment, shaking his head in utter amazement.

"I'm just going to step outside for a moment; it's a bit stuffy in here," Halo stood up and swiftly walked out of the pub and u=into the cold December air. It was snowing this time of year and the ground and roofs were covered in a thick blanket of white snow that seamed to make the season of winter come alive. Halo breathed slowly, inhaling and exhaling. Her head was beginning to spin inside of that pub and she had no idea why. She had been enjoying herself thoroughly but somehow she felt like a bit of an outsider. She did not know why, she just assumed that it was natural, and that it was all a part of being knew. But deep down she knew that she was not normal.

_You do not belong_

The voice kept whispering inside of her head and she knew that it was right. She did not belong. She had felt that way her whole life, well, all except for one thing but she had sworn never to speak of _that fateful nigh. _She shook her head vigorously whilst exhaling. She had turned her back on all of that, it was behind her now. She found herself wandering the empty and dark streets of Hogsmeade alone, pondering over her thoughts, her _choices_ in life. Eventually, he legs became tired so she perched herself on a bench that overlooked the ice covered lake and the Shrieking Shack. Halo gazed intently at the old house.

"You know, the dark lord is still very…unnerved by your decision," Halo jumped. She had not heard her head of house sit down beside her. She regained herself quickly before turning to face her professor who was also looking out across the lake. "He wants you to know that if you ever change your mind, all you have to do is come to me and you will have everything you have ever dreamed of."

"Tell him thank you for the advice but I'm quite happy with my decisions and where I am at this point in time." Snape nodded at her answer

"The dark lord also wishes for you to know that he is very angry at your choice of _friends_. You know how his relationship with Harry Potter is…how shall I put this…_on the rocks_," Halo chuckled at her professor's sarcasm, "He feels that you are purposely trying to annoy him by getting cozy with the enemy."

"Tell him that I am sorry that my actions have offended him but I can assure him that my intentions do not involve him whatsoever."

"You should not attempt to give cheek to the dark lord my dear!"

"Why? What is he going to do? Kill me? Severus, you know as well as I do that he cannot do anything to hurt me without the consequences being dire. HE is extremely lucky that I don't throw myself off of a cliff right now. The only reason he wants me on his 'team' is so that he can keep me close to him and not have to worry about _his_ safety."

"Ah but nevertheless, the dark lord can lock you away in a small room forever. It would keep you alive but you would probably be driven to insanity from the loneliness." Halo stayed quiet, knowing that she had been defeated. Snape got up to leave but Halo called him back to her.

"My mark, it is beginning to cause me pain. I thought that when I walked away from him that it would no longer bother me?"

"The connection between you and the dark lord is infallible. You will never be completely free." Snape left Halo sitting alone, weighing her options.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy sat in the Hog's Head twiddling his thumbs. Snape had told him to meet him here fifteen minutes ago, and Draco Malfoy waited for no one. As he sat staring out of the window and into the cold night, someone cleared their throat. Draco turned around and saw his professor and fellow death eater sat across the table from him.

"I assume that there was a point for this discreet meeting?" Draco enquired. Snape nodded before he started to speak.

"The dark lord has another mission for you. Don't look so alarmed, it will tie in with your other mission perfectly so you will have plenty of time for both."

"Go on," Draco said, his shock wearing down.

"The new girl in your school, a miss Halo Angel. She is very important in the dark lord's plans and is extremely necessary if he wishes to succeed in his plan to bring down the order of the phoenix."

"Hang on, why is she so important?" Draco could not think of one possible reason that the girl who had caught his eye could be involved in such dark magic.

"When Halo was born…she was different. Her powers matched exactly those of the dark lord's and she was born with his very own dark mark tattooed on her skin." Draco sat in complete and utter astonishment. Ever since he had first seen the girl, he had longed for her. And know he was only just discovering that she was more like him than she dared to let on. "The connection between the two is indestructible. She is his sole heir. But the side that the dark lord is most worried about is the fact that…" Snape surveyed their surroundings in the pub to check that no one was eaves dropping "Any harms that damages the external of her body, will also be experienced by the dark lord. This also means that if she dies…the dark lord will also perish."

The words span in Draco's mind as he took all of this new information in. "So what does this mean?" He finally asked.

"Four months ago, Halo was brought to the dark lord and he offered her a proposal. He offered for her to come and join him, sit on his right hand side and learn about what in the future would be hers. But she may be the only person alive today who is free to refuse the dark lord and she did exactly that."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"The dark lord wishes for you to… look after the girl, make sure that no harm comes her way. _At all costs necessary. _Is that understood?" Draco nodded in agreement with his new task "Good, I shall leave you to it then. Oh and a word of advice? Do not be _foolish_."

"And what do you mean by that professor?" Draco asked coyly.

"It would be extremely unwise for any…_feelings_ to get in the way of your task. The girl is a weight on the dark lord's shoulders and if there is a way he can manage without her, I can assure you he will jump at the opportunity." Draco smirked his signature smirk.

"Of course." Snape nodded before turning on his heel and leaving the Slytherin Prince to ponder over his missions. In all the seriousness of the matter only one thought crossed the blonde boy's mind…

_This is going to be fun_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the wait! I just kept on having new ideas and therefore having to tweak this chapter until it was enough for my standards. It may be a little confusing about what is happening in this story right now but it will all come together soon, I promise! So…what do you think? Good? Bad? Any Ideas? I do love to hear from you, it really gives me motivation. I am going to New York in three days so I will try to post another chapter before hand but if not, I will make sure that the next chapter is longer and better than all of the others.**

**Yours Forever**

_**нαℓσ νєηgєαη¢є**_

**XOXO**


End file.
